Our Baby
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Percy x Annabeth, fluff. Annabeth is pregnant and Percy comforts her through it all.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairings: Percy x Annabeth

XXX

"It was not supposed to be this way."

Annabeth frowned as she stared in disbelief at the tiny pink plus sign on the stick in her hands.

"This can't be happening!"

"Annabeth?"

The blond girl looked up at her best friend and boyfriend, tears in her eyes.

"Is it….?"

The blond girl nodded. Tears falling from her stormy eyes.

Percy rushed up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Annabeth buried her head in his chest and let out a sob.

Percy gently pried the stick out of her hands and frowned. A couple months ago Annabeth had knocked on his door, her tan skin bruised and her dress was in pieces. Percy had just allowed her into his cabin, no questions asked.

She had started to get sick in the mornings and after some meals.

Percy had suspicions about what happened that night but never brought it up around her. She would just get all sad and scared whenever he brought it up.

And her nightmares. They would come every night. Sometimes the girl would refuse to sleep for fear of the nightmares. Percy would just make her a warm cup of milk and sit with her until one of them fell asleep.

Then one day Annabeth just sat next to him while he was watching the lake.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Her voice was quiet. She looked away, as if ashamed. She started to get up and walk away when she realized Percy was not responding. He just looked shocked and angry.

"Who?"

"What?" Annabeth's voice shook.

"Who raped you?"

Annabeth just stared at him shocked.

Percy immediately regretted asking as he saw what the question did to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Annabeth." he whispered.

Annabeth just started sobbing.

Percy frowned. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead. "When you're ready, just remember that I'm here for you."

Annabeth just sniveled and buried herself farther into his embrace.

Percy had stolen a pregnancy test for her, he had picked up some skills from those Hermes kids, and waited outside for her to confirm her suspicions.

XXX

Annabeth smiled at Percy's sleeping frame and sighed. She and Percy had gone to Chiron and he confirmed it.

"You two should have been more careful." Chiron said frowning. Annabeth was a very smart girl, but to have forgotten to use protection just seemed so unlike her. Percy was also a very careful person when it counted.

Percy and Annabeth had talked it over. Percy would take credit for the baby. He would never let Annabeth do this entire process alone.

Annabeth put a hand on her flat stomach. Percy just smiled at her. "We can do this."

"I can't ask you to give up your entire life for my mistake."

Percy had lightly hit the back of her head. "Like Hades am I going to leave you face this process alone. You have dreams too."

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love me too."

"Percy!"

Percy just laughed and lifted her into his arms. "I love you too babe."

XXX

"You're what?!"

"Calm down Leo. Congratulations Annabeth." Hazel smiled. She wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Are you going to keep it?" Piper asked, frowning. A baby would ruin their lives. They were so young.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be friends with you anymore if you murder your baby."

Annabeth whirled around and stared at Nico shocked, "what?"

"Abortion. That's what you mean, right Piper?"

Piper just glared at Nico. "It's not murder if the baby is not born yet. Besides, I meant adoption."

"First of all it is murder. There are millions of underdeveloped souls in the underworld from abortion and miscarriages." Nico glared.

"Guys, we're keeping the baby." Percy interrupted.

Nico sighed and smiled, "well in that case, I guess we can still be friends." Percy blinked as he watched the boy disappear into the shadows.

Leo shivered, Nico creeped him out. Jason wrapped an arm around Piper's waist and led her away to calm her down.

Annabeth just laughed at their friends. It was nice to know they were so supported.

XXX

Nico had been surprisingly helpful during the pregnancy. Annabeth suspected that he wanted to be the godfather or favorite uncle. Nico had a soft spot for babies. It was actually pretty cute.

All their friends were helpful actually. They had already set up a babysitting plan. This kid would be spoilt.

On the other side, the campers had started looking down on Annabeth. She was the younger kids role model and now the younger kids will think teenage pregnancy was okay.

Just before she went into her third trimester Percy had taken her out on a picnic.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you and… wow, this is really hard. Nico was right, I should have wrote this out. I love you and the baby and I think, I mean, will you.. er .. well will you marry me?" Percy turned red and looked away. He held up a box with a blue ring that looked like ice. In the middle was a small emerald gem in it.

Annabeth could almost laugh at that proposal. Percy was so cute. She smiled instead. A couple tears running down her cheeks.

Percy's eyes widened. "I-I mean you don't have to."

Annabeth just leaned forward and kissed Percy on the lips. "Yes."

"Yes? Re-really?"

"Yes seaweed brain."

Percy grinned and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

"I can't do this!" Annabeth cried.

"Push, you have to push! I know you can do it!" Percy kissed her cheek.

Annabeth screamed as she pushed.

"One more," the midwife urged. Annabeth screamed as she pushed.

A loud pitched crying sound filled the room.

"Congratulations. Its a boy."

Annabeth was smiling weakly. Percy took the little boy into his arms and smiled. His face was scrunched up in discomfort. He opened his big eyes and blinked up at Percy.

Percy frowned. The baby looked nothing like him or Annabeth. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. A smile returned to his face as the baby babbled at him.

He placed the little boy in Annabeth's arms and smiled.

Once she fell asleep and the baby was measured and weighed Percy took him out so he could introduce him to his friends.

"It's a boy." Percy grinned.

"What's his name?"

"Luke."

Nobody said anything about that. Luke was a good friend to both Annabeth and Percy and he died a hero.

"Hello Luke, I'm your godfather" Nico spoke first. He accepted the baby in his arms and cooed gently at it before turning to his boyfriend, Connor Stoll. "I want one of these too. Got it?"

Connor kissed Nico's lips, of course. Travis and Katie peered over Nico's shoulder so they could see the baby as well.

Piper smiled at Jason. She wanted a baby too, when she was older at least. Hazel giggled, she had gotten the honor of being Luke's godmother. She took the baby from Nico's arms, much to his displeasure.

"He's so cute!"

Frank, who had no desire in becoming a father anytime soon, smiled. Now Hazel can get her opportunity to play mommy whenever she liked.

Leo smiled as the baby was moved to his arms. "listen here kid. Uncle Leo is going to teach you everything he knows about women and life."

Percy frowned at that and removed his son from Leo's arms. Leo was no longer allowed to be alone with his baby.

"I'm going to bring him back in before he gets too fussy."

"We'll visit later, okay?"

"Sure."

Katie grinned and grabbed Nico's arms. "lets go! We can go shopping for baby clothes now that we know the gender."

"Katie! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like shopping."

"Nico! Stop crushing my hopes and dreams! Besides, it will be fun and great practice when we have kids."

"But, what about Travis and Connor. You know we shouldn't leave them unattended." Nico tried to escape the horrors of shopping in public.

"We can always take them with us. They can carry our bags."

Nico couldn't help but smile at that. If he was going to suffer it was only fair the twins had to suffer as well.

Piper frowned at the lack of baby. She glanced at Jason. "I change my mind. I want a baby now."

"What?"

"You heard me." the girl said. She grabbed Jason's wrist and pulled him, with surprising strength, towards his cabin. Her's was full after all.

Normally Jason would go along with all her tactics if it mean sex but now…

"Piper! Stop! Come on!"

His attempts were futile though.

Frank slowly slipped away before Hazel got any ideas.

"Well Leo, what do you say we make baby Luke a kickass crib?" Hazel asked.

Leo smiled. "sure."

XXX

Annabeth lifted Luke and blew into his belly button causing the infant to giggle.

"Annabeth?"

The blond girl smiled as she handed the Luke to Sally. Frederick Chase offered her his arm and smiled. Annabeth smiled and allowed her father to lead her down a long path. They ended up in front of a large door.

"Ready?" her dad asked.

Annabeth smiled. "yeah."

The doors opened and the two of them walked gracefully into the room and down the path laid with flower petals.

Annabeth didn't realize she was crying until her father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. Percy just stared, shocked, at her. This beautiful girl was going to be his bride.

The duo barely paid attention to the ceremony, too busy staring at each other.

"I do," Percy whispered.

"I do," Annabeth cried.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Percy eagerly sealed the deal. He pressed his lips against her and smiled.

Annabeth giggled and the duo turned, grinning and blushing to their family and friends.

XXX

**So, what did you guys think? I actually like the pairing Annabeth x Percy even though I usually hate canon pairings. Sorry since this isn't usually what I write. I hope you guys liked it anyway.**

**Please review, and no flames. And if you do flame, have the decency to at least use your account. Not hide behind guest. I don't take any people using guests to flame seriously because not only are you a coward you have the audacity to think you can tell me what I can and cannot write. (Sorry, I put something like this in all my fics.)**

**Review for cookies! **

**Lilac ;)**


End file.
